Subtractive machining is a process by which a piece of raw material is cut into a desired final shape and size by a controlled material-removal process. The part is typically designed using a computer aided design (CAD) system, and is typically manufactured using a computer assisted manufacturing (CAM) system having computer numerical control (CNC) to control the cutting tool.
Prior art machining systems suffer from problems associated with user interface complexity, non-standard or non-existent data monitoring and control interfaces, high deployment and support costs, and the lack of relevant process status feedback from controlled devices. Accordingly, present subtractive machining systems comprise “islands of automation” that do not work effectively together without significant human intervention.
A need therefore exists for a system that integrates those islands of automation into a work center that develops, evaluates, and implements a subtractive machining process, and which adds additional functionality by using real-time information regarding stocks and cutting tools to enhance the execution of the process plan. The present invention addresses that need.